


Coffee Breaks

by leopardgeckos



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: AU, M/M, mechanic!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardgeckos/pseuds/leopardgeckos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is Sam Winchester’s English teacher. Dean Winchester has just gained custody of his younger brother; this includes going to parent-teacher conferences. It’s weird that after the conference Sam’s teacher calls Dean asking to go out for coffee, it’s not like Dean’s complaining though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Breaks

**Word count:  784**

**Rating: PG-PG-13**

**Summary: Castiel Novak is Sam Winchester’s English teacher. Dean Winchester has just gained custody of his younger brother; this includes going to parent-teacher conferences. It’s weird that after the conference Sam’s teacher calls Dean asking to go out for coffee, it’s not like Dean’s complaining though.**

 Dean shrugged off his jacket; he had just arrived home from a long day at work. Sam was sitting on their couch, chewing the tip of his pencil as he did his homework. “Parent teacher conferences tonight,” He said without looking up. Dean swore.

“How come you didn’t tell me this ‘til now?”

Sam shrugged. “I dunno. It never came up.”

Since their dad died and Dean became Sam’s legal guardian he had tried to do what all responsible parents did. Despite working two jobs and taking online classes, he always had time for Sam. It didn’t matter if it was to take him to the movies or talk to his teachers. Today was no different. “What time do they end?”

“Uh..” Sam took a second to look up at the clock. “Eight, I think.” It was almost seven thirty.

Dean put his jacket back on, taking his keys out of his pocket. “I’ll be back soon.” Sam nodded, returning his attention back to his homework.

***

The ride to Sam’s school was short. They lived within walking distance and by car it took less than five minutes to get there. Most of the parents had already left; there were only a few cars in the parking lot. He parked his beloved Impala and put his hands in his pockets. The cold January air biting his cheeks.

This was the first conference he attended since Sam forgot to mention the last one. Dean didn’t bother him too much about it though, seeing as his grades were high. Still, Dean couldn’t help but be curious. He didn’t know how Sam acted in school; if his teachers liked him. They probably loved him. Who didn’t? He was a hardworking, smart, gangly fourteen year old who always tried to smile at people. The kid was too nice. Dean smiled. After getting directions from a nice old lady, who he thought was the secretary he arrived on the fourth floor, where the ninth grade classrooms were.

All of Sam’s teachers seemed to have left early, except for one. Room 423, it had a sign with red letters on the door that said “ENGLISH”. Underneath it was a piece of paper taped to the door, “Parents welcome”.  Without knocking Dean walked in. The teacher had his back to him; he was arranging some papers on his desk.

Dean decided to make his presence known. “Hey.” The teacher; a man in his late twenties or early thirties turned around. Dean was almost taken aback by how blue eyes were.

“Hello,” the man said.  His voice was deep. Unfit for someone like him, although in some way, somehow it worked. Dean cleared his throat, remembering how to interact with people. “I’m Dean Winchester, Sam’s brother.” He shook hands with the other man. His grip was just strong enough. “Ah, yes. Sam Winchester, one of my best students. I’m Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet you Mr Novak.”

“You can call me Castiel, if you prefer.”

A moment passed, both of them staring at each other. Castiel stood a little too close for comfort but Dean couldn’t be bothered to move. The teacher coughed. “Sam’s a great student. He’s a talented debater.” Dean laughed at that, his and Sam’s “debates” always ended with either his little brother giving him puppy dog eyes or one of his trademark bitch faces.

They talked for a while; Dean found Castiel presence to be very enjoyable. The guy was a little formal and weird but in a good way. They talked about Sam and how well he was doing in school; thankfully Castiel avoided the subject of his and Sam’s parents. The evening ended with Dean getting Castiel’s number. How that happened; he wasn’t sure, not that he was complaining.

***

“Dean.”

“Uh, hey Castiel.”

Dean was spending his lunch break alone. He wasn’t exactly friends with any of his coworkers, they never stayed for long anyway.

“Is this a bad time?” Cas sounded worried.

“No. I’m on break.”

“Do you want to get some coffee?”

Dean stiffed. Was Sam’s teacher asking him out? He shrugged. Whatever, he needed time off. Bobby would understand.

“Sure. Meet you at the Café on Tern street?”

“Okay. See you there.”

Castiel hung up. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. There was nothing going on between him and Dean. Besides, he wasn’t…gay. Even if he were, Dean wouldn’t be his type. Not with those mesmerizing green eyes. Or those perfect lips and hands that would look good wrapped around his-okay. Deep breaths. Cas calmed himself as he got into his car. He shouldn’t be thinking about men that way. He thought he broke that habit long ago.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated. I don't know if I want to continue with this yet. Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. I don't own any of the characters or the show.


End file.
